


【祯驰】坏心眼

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 祯驰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 赵祯利用白驰假装自己助手的机会，满足自己的小小心思。





	【祯驰】坏心眼

**Author's Note:**

> warning：
> 
> 18R 道具 蒙眼 失禁play

“让我们欢迎，有史以来最杰出的魔术师——赵祯登场！”

 

 

舞台上灯光直直打了下来，照射在裸露的皮肤上激出一层薄汗，白驰平躺在台子上面，眼前覆了块遮光布制成的眼罩，汗水从皮肤上渗透出来，又迅速被布料给吸了进去，湿哒哒糊在脸上，除了皮肤和布料接触的缝隙中透出一丝微弱的光线，白驰完全分不出自己到底是在何地，只能听到耳畔时不时传来激烈的掌声，间或夹着几声女人的惊呼，不知是赵祯又做了些什么勾当，引得这些人情绪激荡，恨不能为赵祯舍生赴死；白驰自然是知晓赵祯的魅力，手腕翻转间便是另外一个不同的世界。

 

“啊，看来我们的大魔术师又有新助手了。”

 

“不知道这次赵祯和他的助手会为我们带来什么样的全新体验，还请大家掌声欢迎我们的大魔术师——赵祯！”

 

恰到好处的话语让白驰将思绪拉回正常的轨道，只这打趣的语气让人着实生恼，偏生自己手脚临上台前都给捆在台子上动弹不得，从额间滴落的汗水沿着眼角一路渗进来，反倒蛰得皮肤生疼。随着主持人的声音，台上强烈的光似乎一瞬间全部聚集到白驰的身上，他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤都被灼热的视线点燃，连带着台下人的窃窃私语尽数传入他耳中。

 

“这人腿好长。”

 

“这助手的腰未免太细了点吧……”

 

耳畔听到这些奇异的私语，白驰只觉得前胸上柔软冰凉的Bra变成了自己身体的一部分，刚刚上台前赵祯非要亲自帮白驰戴上仿真的内衣，肤色的硅胶材质紧紧贴在皮肤上方，将平坦的胸部硬生生挤出一道乳沟，柔软的乳粒还是第一次触碰到这种奇妙的触感，甫一贴上便吸附住皮肤边缘，贴合的像是从自己身体里生长出的另一部分。

 

“这尾巴好可爱……自己还会动啊？”

 

视觉被剥夺的同时身体上其他感官也变得敏感起来，孩子无心的话语落在白驰耳中听起来也像是讽刺一般，他咬着嘴唇下意识动了动身体，肠道内部跟着动作似乎感受到了压迫，一股异样的快感从小腹滋生，白驰努力咬住嘴唇，身体里面的小东西却不肯放过他，居然开始发出轻微的抖动。兔子的尾巴直接连通手指长短的肛塞在上台前一同被塞进白驰的身体里面。

 

这小东西的遥控器就在赵祯的手上，白驰亲眼看到他把那个小小的黑色遥控藏进口袋里，而赵祯还赌咒发誓绝对不会在表演的时候启动他。

 

明知道赵祯是个骗子，还会再次上当的自己真是蠢透了。

 

白驰从喉咙中发出及不可闻的轻哼声，身体抵挡不住来自内部快感的汹涌袭来，腰肢开始随着震感缓缓晃起腰肢。

 

冰凉的手指抚上他的手腕，有细碎的头发落在脸上，刺的人毛毛的发痒。

 

“好多人看着呢……小白驰可不要随便发情啊……”

 

赵祯的手指贴了上来握住他的手腕捏了捏，身下台子跟着转了一圈，刚刚耳边传来的低声耳语又转到高亢。

 

“下面有请我的助手协助我一同完成这个魔术！”

 

台下顿时掌声雷动，随着声音不断增大，赵祯恶意推大了遥控器的档位，逼得白驰下方性器渐渐出了形状，将布料顶出道道湿润的痕迹，只要想到自己这幅好不知耻的模样暴露在这么多人眼前，白驰就全身发抖，身体却违背主人意愿般兴奋起来，他感受到自己仿佛被放进一个盒子之中，有东西成功的阻隔了台下观众好奇又炙热的视线，赵祯不知做了些什么，有些许冰凉的东西从自己身边划过，不小心触碰到时还会引起微微地刺痛。

 

在黑暗之中，时间仿佛被无限拉长，身上的遮盖物忽然被掀开，白驰下意识就要收紧双腿，仿佛忽然间自己的秘密就被大白于天下，他用力想要缩回膝盖，脚腕被锁在台子两旁依旧动弹不得。

 

“白驰……白驰……”

 

 

锁骨间忽然一凉，湿热的吻落在他脖颈之间，柔韧的舌头沿着赵祯亲吻过无数次的路线来回舔舐，白驰回想起刚刚无数热切的目光聚焦在自己那掩藏在紧身布料之下的秘密，柔软紧绷的布料完全挡不住下体勃起。

 

“小白驰……你都湿透了……”

 

赵祯扔下了不知所措的观众，跟着白驰一同下了台，小孩儿刚刚那大敞的双腿间留下的湿意似是全部滑进他的心里，弄得赵祯一颗心都失了方寸，连自己的演出都扔到了脑后，只想把这个发情的小孩儿连皮带骨一同吞进肚子里面；他亲手挑好衣服为白驰换上时，就幻想过自己将它们再次扯开的场景。

 

 

对白驰来说，这连身装刚刚上身时的舒适已经被难耐的快感所取代，下体的耻毛夹在布料和皮肤之间，只要稍微动动就扯的毛发根部一阵阵痛痒，他不知道自己现在在哪里，只能出声哀求赵祯放了自己。

 

“祯……祯……放放放开我……”

 

小孩儿的皮肤已经红了个通透，赵祯的手指不时故意触碰白驰大腿上被渔网丝袜勒出痕迹的皮肤，带起一溜儿让人头皮发麻的火花。

 

“赵祯……赵祯……”

 

身体被玩弄的快感来的太过激烈，只要想到刚刚自己在台上勃起这件事情，白驰就恨不得把脑袋里面的记忆全部删除，所有羞耻的地方已经被别人看的一清二楚……对于白驰来说这种体验他连想都不敢想，自己的丑态在灯光照的纤毫毕现，观众们用戏弄的眼神观察自己身上流下的汗水，所有的关注点都聚集在勃起的下体之上，这些情绪汇聚到一起通通堆砌在白驰摇摇欲坠的神经之上，赵祯的亲吻成功为他压上最后一注筹码。

 

 

“别怕。”

 

本想着逗逗他，结果把人差点儿给逗哭，赵祯把人抱在怀里，将白驰脸上的眼罩给解了下来，两个人还藏在台子下面的暗间之中，仅仅隔了一层薄薄的木质板材，白驰能清晰地听到外面海浪般的欢呼声，头顶被脚步声重重踩踏，极富冲击力的音乐声从四面八方传来。

 

“小白驰……你射了……”

 

刚刚真的以为白驰是被吓哭的，他还担心小孩儿面皮薄没经历过这种阵仗，没等节目完就匆匆下了台，结果……赵祯抬手按在白驰湿乎乎的小腹之上，指缝中间黏连了腥膻浓郁的液体，他抬起手舔了一口，借着从缝隙中透过的点点光线，两个人就这么藏在灰尘弥漫的台子下面静静接吻。

 

“咳咳……”

 

灰尘随着音乐声音的升高越来越多，白驰猛然间被扑了一头一脸，呛得他从赵祯的温柔亲吻中回过神来，挺着嗓子咳了两声，刚想抬手捂嘴，就发现自己还被绑在台子上面没法动弹。

 

 

“给给给我松松松开！”

 

赵祯忽然捂住嘴笑出了声，低下头蹭到白驰脸上，帮他抹去鼻子上那一丁点儿灰尘，转头去寻找白驰的唇瓣辗转亲吻起来，舌尖触碰的感觉温柔的不像话，赵祯体贴的用手撑住白驰的头，唇齿依恋的凑到一起，外面震耳欲聋的音乐都没法打扰这时的两人。

 

“你……你你你使诈！”

 

等白驰反应过来，整个人都已经缩进赵祯怀里，自己的胳膊还死死挂在赵祯身上。

 

“别别别想我就这么原原原谅你！”

 

“那就做完再说吧！”

 

“小白驰……”

 

白驰身下的台子发出‘吱嘎’一声惨叫，两个人纠缠着倒在台子上面，赵祯手指灵活的从衣服接缝处钻了进去抠弄那已经变得柔软的穴口，肛塞死死堵在白驰身体内部，被操软的穴口还咬着肛塞不肯松口，赵祯试着拔了几次，又被那不停蠕动的肌肉给吞了回去；他急切的扯开白驰那挂在腰上的吊袜带，白色蕾丝的残肢可怜兮兮被扔在布满灰尘的地板上，白驰刚想转身就被按了回去，赵祯这会儿力气大的惊人，从裤缝间露出来的凶器刺戳着已经泥泞一片的臀缝。

 

“啵。”

 

“别……别……”

 

适应了肛塞的肉穴一时还缩不回去，半遮半掩露出一点点殷红的肠肉，赵祯伸手抹了把自己硬挺的柱头，用力分开白驰的臀瓣撞了进去。

 

“疼……”

 

内裤的边缘随着撞击一同进入白驰体内，布料倏然收紧，夹得前方性器生痛，白驰控制不住地抓紧赵祯的斗篷一角，差点把赵祯给勒到断气，精虫上脑的男人此时脸红脖子粗，满心满意只剩下面前白驰露出来的这一截细腰，低下身子隔着假的硅胶用力揉捏白驰的胸部，身下‘啪啪’的撞击声落在白驰耳中，比外面的音乐声还要震耳欲聋，他压不住喉咙满溢的低喘。赵祯反倒是越操越深，两人交合处流下的液体粘在布料上拉出道道分明的水迹，连着白驰射出的精液一同黏在身上，滑的快要握不住。

 

“不行不行……”

 

这会儿白驰说话倒是流利了不少，头顶的木板被来回踩踏，吓得他是心惊胆颤，带着肉穴不断收缩，几乎要把赵祯给夹断。

 

“宝贝儿，别夹了……再夹就断了……”

 

赵祯算是彻底栽了，本来想给自己寻个刺激，这刺激倒是大了，肠道里面似乎有无数张小嘴咬住自己的肉棒来回吮吸，肠道内的液体混着前面灌入的润滑剂凑做了一堆，不分彼此尽数抵在赵祯的阴茎前面，几乎把柱头糊了个满满当当，每动一下前方的液体就随着一同流出来，粘稠的结在一起，把那窄小的臀缝全都填满。

 

白驰射了两回没了力气，任由赵祯在自己身上到处点火，胸口被揉的又痛又爽，乳尖抵着硅胶假体，痒得他想伸手去抓。

 

“赵祯……赵祯……”

 

囊袋里面空空荡荡，连带着腰眼被大开大合的顶弄的酸胀不已，白驰上台前喝的水此时全都积蓄在膀胱之中，赵祯几次戳在前列腺之上，差点儿把他的尿意尽数逼了出来，白驰强忍着入脑的快感，下身已经兜不住淅淅沥沥露了几滴出来，溅在自己小腿之上，他羞臊的忍着眼中的泪水哭求出声。

 

“要要要……要尿出来了……”

 

赵祯抵住白驰体内的软肉用力摩擦了两下，清晰地水声落入二人耳中，臀瓣一松一紧的伴随着水汽吸吮赵祯的下体，本来已经蓄势待发的柱头抵在肠壁之上尽数把精液射进白驰体内。

 

“你你你你……”

 

这下丢人丢大了。

 

 

 

后记：

 

  1. 关于赵祯忽然消失：



赵祯本人的说法是“我的新助手实在是太笨了，进了台子找不到出去的地方，所以我必须要先救他出来才行。”

 

2.关于白驰如何从台下走出来：

 

赵祯：“你要是不想被别人看见你屁股上面有个洞，就把这个……”他晃了晃手上的兔子尾巴：“塞回去，保证没人会发现。”

 


End file.
